


Cinderella's Darkest Day

by AnikaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Asami - Freeform, F/F, Korra/Asami Sato - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Rape, cinderella!Asami, korra - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaWrites/pseuds/AnikaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella!Asami AU. Things don't go quite as planned on the night of the ball... Written for a competition. Round 5 Fairy Tales. Enjoy *I might update more to this one-shot in the future*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella's Darkest Day

**Prompt: Cinderella, Scented Candles.**

**Round 5- Cinderella!Asami**

**Word count: 2,210 *ish***

"I yearn for this night to be over," Korra had whispered softly in her ear while they danced. It was slow, graceful. Every move they made was in sync, every twirl she was twirled was dizzying and drunken with her laughter and the bubbliness of the night of and expensive champagne. Korra's laugh was maddeningly smooth, like velvet and rich in her ear.

As the night ran on, Asami began to forget she wasn't supposed to be there. That somewhere in the crowd of laughing people was her stepmother and step-sisters, quite possibly aware that she was the one dancing with the princess of course, but still that was only a possibly. When the night began she was almost nauseous with the thought of what might happen should she get caught there. But then Korra's gaze had met hers, and as cliche as it sounded, all her worries ran away as she was brought into arms, that shouldn't have been as strong as they were, and was swept off her feet.

The Princess' hands are at her hips, respectful to the eyes of spectators, modest even, but little by little Asami had felt them begin to creep down, further and further into places they shouldn't; places not meant to be touched in public. And yet as they danced Korra dared go so far.

Her smile was innocent, loving, charming. And false to perfection. It was a practiced smile, one meant to hide something more ominous, but Asami was too happy to assume as such. She was having fun for the first time since her mother passed away. Not only that, she was having fun because she was dancing with Water-tribe princess, Korra, who was everything Asami had dreamed she would be. Not exactly as tall as she was, but stunning with brown skin and blue eyes and short, dark hair that fell just below her chin. She knew the right things to say, what to do so Asami would blush, how to completely sweep her off her feet without doing much.

And to top it off, "I want to be with you," Korra had said when she drew her in close to her chest again. "Before I leave...I have to have you…"

Asami's face couldn't become more heated than it already was, her mind was already fogging when she nodded. If she was to only have tonight, she would have it all. Korra grinned against her, tightening her grip on Asami's hips until, through the fabric of her thick dress, she could feel Korra's nails dig heatedly into her skin. "Okay…"

Korra pulled away suddenly, and bowed to the crowd of her spectators, admirers, and then pulled Asami aside with her. "I haven't gotten your name," She said, all too perfectly.

"A-Asami," She stuttered, but Korra didn't seem to mind much as her eyes brightened.

"It's beautiful. I'm going to tell my father my night is over- that way he won't come looking for me." She kissed Asami's warm cheeks before she sped off.

The ball was being held in a large room on the first first floor of Republic City's grandest hotel. Inside was elegant and high class with the floors made out of expensive marble polished to shine so nicely, Asami could see her reflection as she looked down. Inside was raving in the way rich people party with wine and expensive dresses; glitter and and sparkles, snobby laughter and hair dos higher than their ego. Meanwhile outside, in the streets, the lower class citizen, who hadn't been invited, celebrated in their own way with cheap liquor and confetti, dancing in the strobe lights set up to greet the Princess and her family to music they made themselves with old instruments and laughter.

Some of the people had whined when the band began to player softer music and very faintly through the cracks of windows and doors you could hear the hurrahs and laughter. They scrunched up their nose and whispered to themselves about how they were disgracing the ball with their racket.

Not Korra though. Those blue eyes of hers stayed pierced on Asami as though if she looked away she might lose her. In the perfection of her night it was easy for Asami to forget she'd probably wouldn't even have been one of the people dancing drunkenly on the streets if it wasn't for a strange twist of luck and some good friends who wanted to see her happy. She'd be locked in the basement of her family's estate or given a list of impossible tasks to complete by the time her step's had returned. She'd be miserable.

Korra returned after a short amount of time and wiggled a key in front of her eyes. "I took it from my father. He wants us to have fun." She grinned, taking Asami by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

There were some groans from girls around Asami's age who had been waiting to dance with the princess all night as she left. Korra paid them no mind as she led Asami from the crowded room and somehow that only made Asami's cheeks redden some more. Korra cared of no one but her. Even if it was only for one night.

Korra took Asami to all the way to the highest floor of the hotel, a few white lotus members followed behind her for safety reasons, but they stayed in the hallways when Korra entered her room.

It was dim, with the only lights being provided coming from a few candles set about, half burnt out, that smelled like lavender and roses.

Her bed was grand, covered by a pure white canopy and was taking up most of the space in the room. The sheets were thick and golden, it's frame and posts oak brown.

It was quiet. Even the sounds of laughter from the streets seemed to disappear. Only it wasn't a romantic type quiet that lingered about them. It was tense and still and stifling. Korra, of course, was still smiling; watching Asami as though she were candy for the eyes and she wanted desperately to taste. And Asami was still blushing violently to be watched so intently. Her cheeks were beginning to burn from her smile that had lasted all night.

"Have fun, my father said." Korra chuckled, closing the door and turning the lock behind her as she began to approach Asami. "If only he knew what my ideas of fun were…"

She took Asami into her arms and drew her close again, the way one would draw their partner close and loving. But strong arms locked around her waist and felt heavier than before. Still, nothing about the princess' loving eyes and welcoming smile screamed warning.

Not until they remained the same, not budging even for a second as strong arms and sharp nails tore the fabric of her dress from her skin and let it fall in shreds violently to the ground. By then it was already too late.

She was pinned down, nearly naked, beneath Korra who sweet and false smile never relented in the slightest.

"Lets have fun," The words no longer sounded as sweet as they were said. They no longer felt like freedom and getting drunk off of champagne, and wine, and a rich, polished to perfection, setting. They didn't feel like how they did when Korra's eyes first met her and she was chosen.

They felt like the way Korra's sharp nail pierced her skin. They felt like way bloody screams and sweat and panting did. They felt like the way Korra laughed, completely immersed, aroused, and brutal. They felt like hands around her neck, squeezing, threatening to never let go until they did.

They felt like the way hot candle wax burned her back, and her butt, and her legs, and her face- and like they way Korra was so rough to pick them off they hardened. The sweet smell of lavender and roses now tarnished with the metallic smell of blood and cries and urine from where Asami couldn't help but pee herself.

The princess used cuffs of ice and water, and fire- just for a second- when Asami wouldn't quit thrashing around. Then, she'd dip down between bloody thighs and kiss her like she meant the world and more. But her grip on Asami's legs were still tight, as to keep her still while she showed her love.

When she rose back up, it was with a smile and a lick of her lips. Some of her hair bloody and sticking to her face. "You taste nice…" She pointed out. Then her eyebrows turned into a frown, "You're crying." She sounded surprised, as though after what she'd done she hadn't expected Asami to shed a tear. As though she didn't even hear when Asami was screaming at the top of her lungs, begging her to stop. But she had. Asami knew she had. Because she had laughed and told her she was only having her fun for the night- that Asami should bare it for her sake.

She reached and wiped away some tears from her face, the perfection in her smile still yet to dim, the kindness of her eyes still there as though she meant it.

"You're okay." Korra promised. "You're okay. Perhaps this is your first time? It's bound to hurt -sting- just a little until you get used to it. Here…" The cuffs that bound her hands were gone in that instant, and Asami was drawn onto the Princess' bare laps and cradled like a small child or loved one. "You're shivering. Hush, I'll give you a moment."

The moment lasted only so long. It felt like it was only a minute Asami was held there, listening to rhythmic beating of Korra's heart, her breathing; shivering and shaking, too afraid to draw away and run back to the basement of her estate, gladly accepting the less that torturous work her stepmother burdened her with. Yet when Korra finally pulled her away the candles had burned out, though the smell still lingered behind, and a new type of quiet as the sun was beginning to rise.

This type of quiet was peacefully in a taunting way. Too peaceful, the sort of peaceful you experience right before a storm hit- or right after. It was eerie and chilling and it frightened Asami more than being met with Korra's seemingly safe and warm blue eyes and her smile.

"I should get you cleaned up." Korra said. "Wouldn't want them to know what we did-" Her tanned cheeks filled with a blush of some sort. Slowly she lifted Asami from her lap and placed her gently on the bed. "I'll get the water running. You stay here," She dipped down and kissed Asami softly on the lips. "I'll be right back." She breathed. Then she was gone.

It took Asami's brain a minute to register, to come to speed with what just happened, but when she did, she grabbed what she could find of her clothing- though most of it was ruined and ran. She ran straight to the door and unlocked it, only to be met with the blue and white backs of White Lotus guards.

"Let me out-" She cried. "Please let me out-" She pushed, but the guards didn't budge. She pushed and pushed and pushed until finally one of them turned and stared at her with empty brown eyes. With a swing of his hand he sent her flying into the room and slammed the door shut once more.

The tears came then, in hot heavy streams. She curled up on to the ground and cried. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. What had she done to deserve this?

After how ten brutal years with her stepmother and stepsisters treating her as though she didn't belong in her own home, she truly learned what brutality is in it's purest form.

Brutal is the princess she dreamed about dancing with for so many years of her life. Brutal is her unyielding and false kind eyes and smile. Brutal is the way Korra showed 'love'. Brutal is the white lotus guards not caring to help her- and there was nothing she could do about it.

Korra came back, eventually, Asami couldn't tell how long it had been, but she came back and scooped Asami up and put her into the tub, filled with warm water and bubbles. It stung, but then Korra came behind her and by magic of waterbending, her wounds suddenly didn't hurt as much as they did before. She wasn't bleeding anymore either and her tears had been reduced to only the heavy taste of salt in her mouth.

However no matter how well Korra helped her heal up, there would still be scars that hurt to touch because they'd feel like Korra's nails dragging through her skin, and burn marks that smelled like lavender and roses.

* * *

**This was written for a competition thing I'm doing and it was fun to write. :) hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Leave me a thought perhaps?**

***Flies away***


End file.
